


Tutors

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, academic dishonesty, passing mention of a teacher hypothetically molesting a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school board's implementing a new study period in the middle of the school day; delinquent Castiel and his brother, Gadreel, both don't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutors

**Author's Note:**

> So the same sort of study session was implemented in my sophomore year, in the middle of the year and all. The only difference is that tutors signed up online, and students who were not tutors or failing got to have the study period as extended lunch on Fridays. My school got rid of the program in my junior year, and everyone was stuck in study regardless of GPA.

“Castiel, this is one of your worst ideas yet.”  


A raised eyebrow Gadreel’s way. “Maybe that you’ve seen.”

“Brother–”  


“I promise I’m not going to get in trouble this time. But I’ve got to do this, Gadreel. I owe Ruby.”  


Gadreel sighs and closes his textbook. “What favor warrants breaking and entering?”

“Better if you don’t know.”  


“That does not make me feel better about this.”  


A shrug. “It doesn’t matter what you think, Gadreel. I’m doing it, and nothing you do can stop me.”

Gadreel turns away from his brother to start putting his school things into his backpack. His body is lined with tension, and Castiel stands up, kicking into his own backpack strap to bring it up.

“Please stop worrying. I’m not going to get caught.”  


“If you say so.”  


Castiel pulls his backpack onto his back and walks towards Gadreel. He places a hand on his shoulder. “Let it go, brother.”

“You could actually get arrested for this. I think I am rightfully worried.”  


“If you say so.”  


Gadreel throws an unimpressed look over his shoulder. Castiel laughs as he heads out of the living room to the garage, his brother slowly following after him. The two of them climb into the Lincoln, and Castiel turns the radio up loud – Ke$ha booming out – as he starts driving. 

Gadreel does not try to turn it down to further question Castiel.

-

Ruby gives him a sharp smile as he slides into the seat next to her. He leans to offer his cheek, and a kiss is pressed to it. Castiel then gets comfortable in his seat as Ruby starts whispering to him. 

“So, are you ready for it?”  


Castiel nods.

“Good. You didn’t tell your brother, did you?”  


“I did–”  


Ruby hits his arm. “Why the fuck? You know he’s a goody-goody.”

“He’s not going to say anything! He values loyalty over rules, which I can’t believe you don’t know by know.”  


“Did he give you a lecture?”  


“No. He said I shouldn’t do this, though. But it’s my choice; there’s nothing he can do about it without ratting me out.”  


“Uh uh.” 

She bends to dig through Castiel’s backpack. Castiel turns to see how full the classroom has gotten, and when he looks back at Ruby she’s digging through his lunch bag. Castiel sighs as he watches.  


“I haven’t picked up more soda yet. You’re going to have to wait until after school.”  


Ruby glares at him, betrayed. Before Castiel can say anything in his defense, their teacher Ms Eve comes into the room. Even though class isn’t started yet, Castiel keeps his mouth shut while Ruby tucks the lunch bag into her backpack. Ms Eve is a tyrant, and she refuses to let the bell limit her power; class starts when she walks in, early or on time.

The whiteboard gets quickly erased, the objective the only thing left untouched. Castiel notes that there’s still five minutes before class is supposed to start, and there’s about seven missing students. He digs out his nice pen; there’s going to be a mass copying of his notes, probably.

Ms Eve turns when there’s the headers for the notes on the board, her handwriting in crisp, all caps. Her hair swishes with her movement, and Ruby rolls her eyes. The teacher’s eyes scan the room. A tut falls when her gaze falls on the empty chairs. She lifts her chin and begins to speak.

“The school has decided to make the stupid decision to change your schedules halfway through the school year.”  


A collective groan can’t help but escape most of the students, and Ms Eve surprisingly doesn’t snap like she usually would. Castiel turns to Ruby; whatever it is Ms Eve must _really_  think is stupid.

“The administration believes we need to further help our failing students, so they’re implementing a study period in the middle of the school day, which only cuts out your class time and further rushes your education. I don’t understand how this is supposed to help you when you have less time to learn, but apparently studying for thirty minutes in the middle of the school day is supposed to be the salvation the school needs.”   


Her face is fixed in a scowl.

“Those of you failing a subject are to be in a classroom of that subject during the period, numbers permitting. Those with mediocre grades are just stuck in whatever class you were in second period, and those with a 3.5 or higher have the choice to tutor those that are failing during the study period. The administration is going to be sending out new schedules within the week and sign up papers for tutors. Questions should be directed to them because I know nothing else and refuse to ask for you.”  


She turns to the door as the straggler students show up, and she glares. “Your peers will fill you in about what you should have been here for.”

Ms Eve faces the whiteboard, and the scheduled lesson starts. The bell rings mid-sentence.

-

“Can you fucking believe this shit?” bursts Ruby as soon as they leave the classroom.   


Castiel shrugs, digging through Ruby’s backpack for his lunch. “You know it’s probably the district. We’re likely the guinea pig school.”

“Which makes this _even worse_. I’m going to be stuck with _Azazel_.”  


That produces a wince from Castiel. He pulls out his apples because Ruby doesn’t both with fruit. “That’s unfortunate.”

“It’s a goddamn nightmare, Cas.”  


“I’m sorry.”  


Ruby holds her horrified silence until they reach Mr Azazel’s door. They stop far enough away from it that they can’t see inside, Ruby leaning against the wall and Castiel in front of her.

“So are you going to tutor?”  


“Yeah. It’ll be better than sitting in silence for thirty minutes.”  


Ruby takes the lunch bag from Castiel and rummages through it for the chocolate bar. “I wish my GPA was high enough. Fucking Azazel doesn’t grade me for shit.”

“Hopefully he’ll finally get fired when the next person reports him this time. It’s stupid to keep him on with this many complaints.”

“I wish. He’s been here for years; I think they’re going to keep him until he touches a student. That one they can’t sweep under the rug, but that’s not going to happen.”  


Castiel shrugs as Ruby bites into the Hershey’s.

“Our school system is fucked.”  


-

Gadreel sits on the ground next to his brother and glances at the apples in Castiel’s lap. 

“Ruby can afford food now, you know.”  


“It’s how we operate, and she’ll probably have my food forever. Doesn’t matter that her dad got into money.”  


Gadreel hums and opens his lunch, pulling out a sandwich. He opens the plastic container and pulls off some for his brother. Castiel takes it with an unimpressed look. It’s just met with a stare until Castiel puts the food into his mouth.

“Where is Ruby?”  


Castiel shrugs and doesn’t bother to finish his bite. “Probably doing something with Meg. I think they were going on about the mirrors being replaced with stickers and were going to do something about it.”

Gadreel blinks. “What?”

“The mirrors in the girls’ bathrooms got taken down by someone and replaced with post-its that said things like, ‘you’re beautiful’ and shit.”  


“...why?”  


“Some kind of self-esteem project? I don’t know. So, what are you doing about the study period?”

“I was planning to tutor. What about you?”  


Castiel bites one of his apple slices. “Same.”

“Mm.”  


“Did your teacher know when the schedules and sign ups go out?”  


“No.”  


A swallow. “Joy.”

“I am sure that they will be distributed without issue. They will probably post the schedules like they do the regular ones, and sign ups will be at a table during lunch.”  


“I’d rather not wait around during my lunch to sign up to tutor, Gadreel. And what about people who are absent?”  


“It would work for most, minus the absent. It is one lunch period out of a hundred.”  


Castiel looks at him. “It’s the principle, Gadreel.”

“Of course it is, brother.”  


-

Castiel had handed Gadreel the keys to the car when lunch ended and ignored his brother’s unimpressed face. Now, he’s huddling in Ruby’s beat up piece of shit. 

“Your car smells more and more like French fries every time I get in it, I swear to God.”  


“French fries are Satan’s gift to humankind, Cas. I bet if you didn’t wash your car it’d smell like burgers.”  


“Shut up.”  


Ruby grins at him. “Love you, too, angel.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and pulls his legs out from under him. He wiggles his toes before rolling his ankles. “So, how long until admin leaves? We could have literally decided to wait anywhere, and we had to do it in your car?”

“I thought you were the saint of patience, Cas. This is disappointing.”  


“You’re devil spawn. Your whole existence is disappointing.”  


“You aren’t even religious.”  


“Doesn’t change that you are.”  


Ruby flicks his face. “I’m too good for this world. But, fine, we’ll go grab something to eat and come back. Admin leaves around six.”

“Six? And we’re parked in your car down the street at three  _why_?”  


“Because I like spending time with you, moron. And this way we don’t get distracted by my dogs like you always do.”  


Castiel sniffs. “I love your dogs. They’re precious souls.”

“Who don’t need you to love them the insane amount that you do. It’s creepy how you love them more than I do.”  


“Condolences. But I’m taking them if you get send to jail or tragically die the next time you get into a fight.”  


“You’re an asshole. I’m not getting you a double today. And I’m eating your fries.”  


Castiel glares. “You know you wouldn’t trust anyone else with them, come on.”

“...you’re still not getting your fries.”  


“You eat my fries anyway, Ruby.”  


Ruby shrugs as she drives. The drive-thru line isn’t too long, and the car gets parked in the lot while they eat. Castiel digs into his cheeseburger with relish as Ruby slowly eats hers. The soda they split mostly gets sipped up by Castiel, and Ruby inhales their French fries. When the food’s finished, Castiel scoops all the wrappers back into the takeout bag and climbs out of the car to toss them into the trashcan by the restaurant door. 

The two of them drive around town after Castiel gets back into the car, trying to kill time. Castiel sings along off key to the radio, and Ruby pretends to cover her ears before being cajoled into joining in. When six o’clock does roll around, Ruby pulls back onto the street over by the school. She slams her door closed. Castiel gets the kit from out under his seat and joins Ruby, who’s walking to the school. 

There aren’t any cars that belong to administration faculty left in any of the parking lots. Some of the math teachers’ cars and broken down student cars linger along with the auto shop fixers. It’s easy to walk across campus, and it’s the same getting into the office. When they get to the student records, Castiel hands the kit to Ruby. 

“Go wild tearing your file apart.”  


-

Gadreel is tense when Castiel comes home, and he’s tense on Friday while signing up for tutoring. When they leave the line, Castiel grabs his arm. 

“Brother, _relax._ We were careful, and no one pays any attention to the cumulative GPA unless you’re a senior, which Ruby isn’t. Everything is fine.”  


Castiel gets a worried look. “And what if administration realizes next report card?”

“There are thousands of us in this school. No one’ll notice, Gadreel. The only way we’d be in trouble was if we were caught yesterday, and we _weren’t_. Not even Azazel remembers what he gave Ruby last year, and that’s the only grade she changed.”  


“I’m sure that’s not all she changed.”  


“The only grade, which is all that anyone cares about. A few less suspensions is nothing.”  


“I think the OCR officers Ruby terrorizes would say otherwise.”  


Castiel laughs. “I’m sure they wished Ruby was in there less.”

“Maybe if you stopped encouraging her, she would stop breaking rules and talking back to teachers.”  


“We only talk back to the ones who can’t teach. I get it’s money and a livelihood for them, but it’s our fucking _education and future_ they’re ruining.”  


“You both would have more credibility with the school board in your letters of complaint if your records were not so horrible.”  


“Well, it’s too late for that.”  


“And who’s fault is that?”  


Castiel glares at his brother. “Not all of us can keep our heads down in this prison.”

“I find that accusation insulting. I have send a letter for every one you have complaining of ill fit teachers and nonsensical rules. I have simply not become a delinquent while doing so.”

Castiel doesn’t respond as he parts to find Ruby. Gadreel sighs after he leaves.

-

On Monday, the new schedules for everyone are posted on the front building and on the side entrance. Gadreel is quick to find Milton and read where he and Castiel have been assigned.

“We are in the library with no specified subject for tutoring.”  


“Awesome. Can you find who else is in with us?”  


Gadreel gives his brother an unimpressed look. “I am sure you can wait until after third to find out. Study period starts today.”

“Lovely.”

“Stop being so pessimistic. You agreed this is better than being stuck studying. We can talk this way.”  


“I’m not being pessimistic. I’m just annoyed they implemented it this fast. Our school is the slowest thing, but this of all things gets rushed into effect?”  


Gadreel sighs. “Please do not start another rant on me again.”

“I don’t have time. We should head to first.”  


“I will see you in study.”  


“Yeah.”  


Castiel walks to Ms Eve’s and takes his customary seat by Ruby. She looks pissed, and Castiel doesn’t ask. Being stuck with Azazel for another period after dealing with him earlier in the day is enough to ruin anyone’s day. Castiel pulls his lunch out and wordlessly places it into Ruby’s backpack. 

He takes notes for both himself and Ruby as Ms Eve goes on and on, and Ruby’s nod of acknowledgement is enough. He sits quietly through second, and third he listens as everyone who didn’t go last week gives their cultural presentations. A kid named Garth’s is the one that pulls his focus the most; it’s so ridiculously out there. Hester’s is the most factual and non-exaggerated, and he gives her a smile when their eyes meet.

By the study period rolls around, Castiel is almost looking forward to it. Everyone did well on their presentations, but two weeks’ worth of student presentations isn’t a bundle of fun. Especially when most stuck to the bare minimum requirements for the assignment. He packs up his pencil and binder before turning in the notes he had to take on every project. Then he heads to the library.

Gadreel is already there, his class right next door. Castiel takes a seat at his table. Slowly, more students filter in. At the warning bell most of the seats in this section of the library are filled, and when the class bell rings one of the librarians makes her way over from the checkout counter.

“For organizational purposes, can all the tutors move to this table,” she points to the table right in front of her, to the left. “What subjects are the rest of you failing?”  


A few mumbles of “chemistry,” “geometry,” and “history” are the response.

“Chemistry here,” a point to a table, “geometry,” another, “history,” one last point. “And tutors, I trust you can sort yourselves out?”

Castiel nods along with the rest of the tutors. The librarian nods before going back to her seat at the front of the library. One of the tutors rolls his eyes. The one with soft hair curling around her face is the first to speak up. 

“So I’m Nora, and I can tutor some of the geometry students.”  


Hannah nods. “I’m Hannah. I’ll do chemistry.”

“Victor. I’ll take chem as well.”  


“Daphne.” She smiles. “Geometry was my best subject.”  


Castiel nods at Daphne. “I’m Cas. I guess I’ll take history.”

“I am Gadreel. History, as well.”  


Victor turns sharply to the last tutor, the youngest looking of them all. “And you, kid?”

That gets a scowl. “Sam, and I’m not a _kid_. I’ll take history since there wasn’t any specification on what history class.”

“If that’s what you want,” says Victor before he heads to the chemistry table.   


Nora puts a hand on Sam. “He’s not usually like that.”

“Yes, he is,” cuts in Hannah.  


“I’m trying to be nice, Hannah.”  


“It’s best not to sugarcoat things.”  


Nora stands after shrugging. She walks to the geometry table, and Daphne follows. Hannah nods at the rest of them and heads to Victor before he finishes his introductions. Sam pushes out of his chair.

“Shall we?”  


Gadreel nods. Castiel smiles and follows. “Sure.”

The three of them are tutoring Cole, Amelia, Lisa, Inias, and Rachel. Cole and Amelia need help in European History while the other three are struggling with United States history. Castiel offers to focus tutoring on Europe while Sam and Gadreel work with Lisa, Inias, and Rachel. 

Cole just can’t find history interesting – “I’m not in Europe, now am I? And I’m not planning on going there anyway – while Amelia can’t keep the timeline of events in mind. Castiel tells Cole that he’d better find it interesting if he doesn’t want to take this class over again, and after a brief stint on his phone Castiel finds some history videos that look moderately interesting for what they are; they’re review videos for the AP version of the class. For Amelia, Castiel helps her figure out how to make different visual timelines and flashcards. They don’t have flashcards on hand or colored markers, but Castiel says he’ll bring some in for tomorrow. 

Lisa just hasn’t had time to study with the kid she’s raising, so this period is a blessing for her. Sam and Gadreel leave her to it while she secludes herself at the end of the table. Inias struggles with remembering details; Sam suggests color coding his notes, assigning colors to certain details like red for dates and green for names. Rachel doesn’t understand the Depression, so Gadreel spends most of the period reading her textbook so he can hopefully explain it to her.

When the bell rings to signal break, Cole is quick to leave the library. Amelia takes time to neatly tuck Castiel’s timeline guidelines into her binder and then her backpack before leaving at a rapid pace; she has to turn something in for Ms Mills. Lisa stays where she is, book wide open and her pen poised to write. Rachel slings her satchel over her shoulder as she heads out. Inias thanks Sam before heading to check out the book he’s been eyeing. 

Sam turns toward Castiel and Gadreel, dimples clear on his smiling face. “So I think that went well.”

“It did,” agrees Gadreel. Castiel nods.

“It’s only been one study period, but we’re a pretty good tutoring team, guys.”  


“We only had five people to tutor; I don’t think that shows how good we are.”  


“Don’t be a spoil sport, Cas. Tell him, Gadreel.”  


Gadreel lifts an eyebrow before turning to his brother. “Do not be a spoil sport.”

“It’s not fair to team up on me. Just because you two are the US history buffs doesn’t mean you can band together like that.”  


“Obviously it does now.”  


Castiel pulls his hand to his chest, over his heart. “You wound me, Sam.”

“Good,” says Sam. He can see Gadreel roll his eyes. “So, what grade are you two in? I’m a freshman.”  


“The both of us are seniors, Sam.”  


“Though Gadreel’s older.”  


Sam laughs. “Thanks for that extra info, Cas.” He licks his lips. “Do you want to hang out for the rest of break? Get to know each other?”

“Sure, Sam.”  


“Yes.”  


“Great! Let’s move a bit away from Lisa, though, so we don’t bother her.” Sam heads out towards the center of the library, giving Lisa a wide birth, and Castiel and Gadreel follow his lead. Gadreel sits down next to Sam, Castiel next to his brother. His arm rubs against Gadreel’s, where he notices Sam’s gaze goes for a moment.  


“What classes are you guys taking?”  


Castiel motions for Gadreel to go first.

“I am taking AP Gov and Econ, English, German 4, Physics, Calculus BC, and Cooking.”  


“AP English, Gov, AP French, Calc AB, Art, and Psych. Make sure you never get Azazel for history or government. He’s the literal worst teacher here.” Sam nods and writes it down in his notebook that he never put away. “What about you?”  


Sam shrugs. “Freshmen don’t get many options. The required classes with Spanish.”

“Fun. I promise the classes get better, if you get the right teacher.”  


“ _Castiel._ ”  


“I’m not going rant at him, Jesus.”  


Sam looks curious. “Are the teachers really that bad here?”

Gadreel glares at his brother. 

Castiel ignores it. “Our admin polices make it hard to think anyone is here for the students with how much B.S. assignments and projects they have to give in non-AP classes.” Castiel closes his mouth when Gadreel’s look turns dangerous. “We have some great teachers, though. _And_ ones like Azazel.”

“You’ll have to write me a list?”  


“Of course.”  


Sam beams at him before turning to Gadreel. “What’s your favorite class?”

The rest of break passes by in much the same manner, and when the bell rings Sam pouts. Castiel is tempted to do the same, and a glance at Gadreel shows he’d rather not head to class either.

“Where do guys eat lunch?”  


Gadreel answers, “Right outside the old attendance office.”

“You can’t miss it. It’s right by the senior parking lot with the faded ‘Building One’ on it.”  


Both statements get Sam to perk up. “I’ll see you two then. I’d wait until the warning bell, but my next class is across campus.”

“It’s fine. We’ll see you then. I’ll wave.”  


Sam laughs while he slings his backpack over his shoulder and grabs his notebook. “You, too, Gadreel?”

“If it would please you.”  


Sam nods. “I’ll look out for two waves. One from both of you.”  


“Deal. Now go to class, slacker.”  


Just as Sam is close to being out of hearing range, Gadreel says, “You are one to talk about class attendence, Castiel.”

Sam laughs a bit.


End file.
